


Interrupted Almost Every Time

by AnonymousAngel_04



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Knows About Morgana's Magic (Merlin), First Time, Good Mordred (Merlin), Good Morgana (Merlin), M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAngel_04/pseuds/AnonymousAngel_04
Summary: Five times that Merlin and Arthur are interrupted.And the one time they’re not.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Interrupted Almost Every Time

**1\. Morgana Pendragon**

Hands fell into their place, thin pale hands were wrapping and gripping hair. Whilst heavy thick tan hands were bruising pale hips. Mouth slotted together, small breaths leaving their mouths. They were panting each other’s name, yanking at their clothes.

As Arthur picked the warlock up, he pressed him into the wall of his chambers. Merlin’s moan was caught in the kiss, silent as it went into the prince’s. Merlin’s hands were roughing up the blond’s hair.

”Please.” The plea was whispered, and Arthur was ready to give it. But then there was loud knocking at the doors. The froze in their spot, before scrambling to grab their tops and tossed them on.

Arthur was at his desk, looking like he was working on speeches. Whilst Merlin plopped down onto the chair at his table, running his fingers through his hair. “Come in!” Arthur yelled, allowing the person to walk in.

”Dear lord, finally.” Morgana said, closing the door after her. “Ah! The person I wanted to see.” She beams, gliding to Merlin. “What for?” Merlin asked, looking at her. “I was hoping we could train today?” Morgana put on her puppy eyes.

“Okay. I’ll see you later Arthur.” Merlin called as the two magic users walked out the prince’s chambers.

**2\. Knights Of The Round Table**

Arthur slammed the door shut, grabbing at Merlin. The warlock laughed at the prince’s eagerness. “You don’t gotta rush love.” Merlin muttered, that soon turned into a moan as Arthur attacked the younger’s neck.

Arthur knew that the warlock’s neck was his weak spot. Merlin was now silent, small gasp and moans of pleasure rang from his mouth. “Now what were you saying?” Arthur questioned, a smirk plastered on his pink lips.

As Arthur was peppering Merlin’s neck with kisses and hickeys, there was shouting in the hallway. The two groan, pulling away from each other. As they got far enough away, the door busted open. “Sire! They’re bandits taking down the lower town!” Elyan shouted.

The two hurried to grab their swords, although Merlin could easily destroy the bandits. The two knew that they’ll have another time to have some alone time.

**3\. Uther Pendragon**

Arthur grabbed his lover, running through the small ways of the castle. They were trying to not get caught, mainly by Uther. As the neared the prince’s chambers, Arthur hurried inside, slamming Merlin against the door.

They didn’t make the scene slow at all. They were both annoyed and frustrated as they kept getting interrupted. Merlin gripped at Arthur’s armor, trying hard to yank them off. The warlock huffed in annoyance, muttering under his breath.

Gold floods his eyes, as the armor is off and placed neatly on the table. Arthur laughed, before pressing their lips back together. As Merlin was trailing light kisses down Arthur’s neck, when the door was knocked on once again.

Arthur ripped away from his lover, who whined. As Merlin stands away from the door, it opened, revealing the king. “Arthur, we’ve got a meeting with King Garret.” Arthur nods, bidding his father goodbye. Once he was out and away, Arthur rushes to his lover, bringing him into a searing kiss.

”I promise we’ll be able to finally get to make love.” Merlin laughs. “I know. I just wished people would stop interrupting.” The warlock bids his lover goodbye, knowing he has some chores to do around the castle.

**4\. Gwen**

Merlin was the first to kiss Arthur, as Arthur stepped into his room. Merlin took the lead on this, wanting to not get interrupted at all this time. Or at least hoping they wouldn’t. Arthur was sighing as his lover’s hurried kisses.

They were getting pretty far, but as always, they’re not even close. “Arthur, Merlin?” Gwen’s voice comes through the wooden door. Merlin pushes himself away from the prince, before opening the door.

”Merlin. Giaus said he needed some help with fetching some herbs. And Arthur, Morgana wants to speak with you.” Gwen then bid the two goodbye, and walks away. Arthur and Merlin both laugh, shaking their heads.

”Maybe the gods don’t like us.” Joked Merlin as he bids the prince goodbye to head to whatever herbs he needed to get for Giaus. And Arthur left to bed to his sister’s chambers.

**5\. Mordred**

Mordred had wanted to talk to Merlin for a while now. They haven’t been in good terms when seeing each other after so many years. But Merlin and Mordred few close. Morgana, Mordred, and Merlin all bonded over their magic. Both Merlin and Morgana taught Mordred how to use his magic safely and for the good.

As he was walking the halls, he heard some grunts from Arthur’s chambers. Fearing that Merlin or Arthur might be in trouble, he rushed towards the doors, knocking rapidly.

Arthur was the one who opened the door. “Yes Mordred?” The prince asked. “I heard grunts inside. Is everyone okay?” Arthur smiles softly. “Yes, Merlin the idiot here, just fell over a chair. He’s all fine though. Thanks for the concern Mordred.”

The young Druid nods, bidding the two goodbye before leaving them alone once more.

**+1 Finally Not Interrupted**

It was the ending of a feast, the night sky was filled with stars, the full moon laid in their skin. Hands were slowed down this time, knowing they’d have all the time since everyone was either drunk or sleepy.

Merlin was under the heavy hands, slowly trailing down his sides. “Arthur, please.” Pleaded Merlin, wanting to feel Arthur everywhere as fast yet slow at the same time. “Patience my warlock.” Merlin moaned, knowing he’ll have to listen to his prince.

The older slowly peppered his neck with kisses, Merlin already half-hard. Merlin’s hands were going through Arthur’s hair. Arthur groans as his hair got pulled lightly. Arthur always loved with people played with his hair.

Soon enough, their tops were off, and and Merlin’s pale skin was being littered with purple circles. “Gods, Arthur.” The breathy moan left his lips, eyes closed at the sensation of his lover’s lips finally on him.

Arthur then started to work on Merlin’s trousers. He untied the trousers, slowly pulling it down, revealing his lover’s hard cock. Merlin sighs as he felt the cold air hit him, full body unclothed. He then felt a blush come into his body.

”I feel like I shouldn’t be the only one naked here, Sire.” Arthur chuckles, shaking his head. He worked his own pants off, going in between Merlin’s legs, their erections pressing against one another.

The two males moan into their ears. They felt amazing, at just the mere touch of their nakedness. “Arthur, please, please do something.” And Arthur was grabbing at some oil on his bedside table. He pulls Merlin’s legs apart, as he lubes up his fingers to prepare his lover.

One finger all the way in, and Merlin is almost shouting in pleasure. The prepping didn’t take long, with some stopping, there were three fingers deep inside Merlin’s hole. “Merlin, lord you’re so tight.” Mutters Arthur.

Merlin went to speak, but was cut off by a sharp intake of breath, as Arthur pushed himself into his lover. “Slow, go slow Arthur.” The prince nods, going in back and forth slowly, increasing speed a bit.

As Merlin got used to the sensations, he begged Arthur to go faster and harder. Arthur didn’t have to be told twice. He rocked in and out, going fast, that he wondered how no one heard the bed rutting against the wall.

Merlin was clinging hard to his lover, making himself tight but loose. “Merlin, you feel so good. So right and warm.” Merlin was blushing at the praises, but smiles as well. Merlin grabbed his lover into a searing kiss, moaning into each other’s mouths.

Arthur knew Merlin was getting close, he was as well. He rocked faster and harder, finally grasping at Merlin’s own cock. He moaned at the heightened pleasure, coming right as Arthur hit his prostate. Arthur shot his own load right after, filling his lover with his own seed.

Both males spent, Arthur slowly pulled out, plopping down onto his bed. He pulled Merlin into his arms, tossing the covers more over them. “I love you Arthur.” Merlin whispers after he catches his breath. Arthur presses one last kiss to his forehead. “And I love you, Merlin.”

The two fell asleep to their breathing and beating hearts. They’ll love one another til the day they die. And if there was an afterlife, from what they’ve seen at least, they’ll love each other then as well.


End file.
